Desde ese día
by nyanko1827
Summary: Desde que el décimo se puso el anillo él ha estado observándole, pero en lo que no creía era que fuera a enamorarse de él.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Summary: **Desde que el décimo se puso el anillo él ha estado observándole, pero en lo que no creía era que fuera a enamorarse de él.

**Pareja: **G27

**Género: **Romance/Angst/Familia

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Advertencias: **No penséis en Giotto como si fuese un fantasma por favor, es de carne y huesos (ya entenderéis el porque lo pongo).

**N/A: **¡Mi primer G27~! Por qué es el primero que hago, ¿verdad…? Sí, es el primero xD

Esta es la canción que me ha inspirado a hacer el fic: http:/ /www . youtube . com/watch? v=mYGin R9itXo (como siempre: si queréis escucharla quitad los espacios)

MIRAIDY R, ¡mi primer G27~! Y sino escribo de esta pareja es porque no le encuentro un plot para desarrollar y que me convenza, aunque tengo uno en mente… (A parte de este one-shot, claro está). Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes~

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

"_Recuerdos y/o Sueños"_

Disfrutad~

* * *

**One-shot.**

**Desde ese día.**

* * *

Siempre ha estado ahí. Nunca le ha abandonado y nunca le abandonará. Aunque el destino les impedía estar juntos, ellos harán cualquier cosa, abandonarán a sus amigos y familia para poder estar juntos. Porque ellos también merecen la felicidad.

—_|—_

Desde que el décimo Vongola luchó en la batalla de los anillos, él ha estado observando. Viendo como su sucesor luchaba para poder reír mañana y no para tener a Vongola bajo su mando, sabía que ese niño era el indicado para ejercer de próximo jefe. Por eso, cuando el hijo adoptivo del noveno se puso el anillo, él hizo que este le rechazara.

Luego de ese suceso, ver la vida del décimo era realmente divertido. Ese chico que mostraba un valor y fuerza inigualable cuando sus amigos eran amenazados, se comportaba como un completo inútil en su día a día. Se dejaba amenazar por gamberros que con una buena patada en sus posaderas podría deshacerse de ellos, realmente era divertido ver a su bisnieto*.

Cuando el tutor en casa del décimo desapareció, este se desesperó e incluso se preocupó por aquel que desde que llegó le hacía la vida imposible. Sin darse cuenta, él también sentía esa desesperación y preocupación, e incluso, sintió el poco miedo que sentía su sucesor al verse sin el Arcobaleno del sol.

Después de eso, perdió la conexión que tenía con el anillo y con su sucesor.

…

Giotto abrió sus azulinas orbes, era la primera vez que perdía la conexión con el anillo que portaba el décimo y eso le angustiaba. Eso sólo podían significar dos cosas: la primera, que el décimo hubiera muerto; y la segunda, que estuviera en otra época.

Siendo sinceros, el rubio prefería que fuera la segunda opción.

—¡Primo! ¡Levanta ese enorme culo que tienes y ponte a trabajar! ¡Tienes cuatro reuniones para el día de hoy y trámites que necesitan ser revisados! —La voz de G sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta junto a unos sonoros golpes.

Giotto suspiró, G tenía una muy mala costumbre al meterse con su cuerpo. ¿Qué le había hecho su hermoso cuerpo al pelirrojo? Nada, sólo ser creado por su madre y esculpido por el entrenamiento.

—¡G, sabes que mi culo es perfecto! —Le recriminó mirándose al espejo.

—¡Déjate de tonterías y sal ahora mismo!

«Pero si ha empezado él», se quejó mentalmente entrando al baño para empezar la mañana con sus rituales de limpieza.

Al salir –ya limpio y vestido– se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, allí le esperaban todos sus guardianes para almorzar juntos. Cosa extraña porque Alaude y Daemon solían aparecer cuando había algún suceso importante.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —Preguntó el rubio tomando asiento.

—No, pero algo te preocupa, ¿verdad?

Lo dicho por G le extrañó, ¿preocuparle algo? Que él supiera no había nada… bueno, sí. Acababa de perder la conexión con su sucesor pero eso acababa de suceder esta mañana, así que no habían tenido tiempo para darse cuenta.

—No.

—Giotto —le llamó Asari, la seriedad que mostraba extrañó a Primo—, hay algo que te ronda por la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo y nos hemos dado cuenta.

Los ojos de Giotto se abrieron por la sorpresa, eso no podía ser. No había nada que le rondase por la cabeza, él sólo estaba preocupado por el futuro de Vongola y por si había tomado la decisión correcta al crearla y por eso se dedicaba a espiar las vidas de sus sucesores, pero la verdad, no había nada que le preocupase.

Vongola estaría en buenas manos dentro de diez generaciones. ¿Era mucho tiempo? Sí, pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Los documentos conforme Ricardo sería _Vongola Secondo_ ya estaban firmados y no se podía echar hacia atrás aunque fuera lo que más quería.

—No os entiendo —les confesó observando los rostros de preocupación de sus guardianes –excepto los de la nube y la niebla–.

—Nufufufu, parece ser que eres algo lento.

—¿Eh?

—Tú preocupación no tiene nada que ver con Vongola, ¿verdad, pequeño insecto?

—Sigo sin entenderos.

Y era cierto, Giotto no sabía de qué estaban hablando sus guardianes. ¿El preocupado por algo que no fuese Vongola? Ahora mismo esa era su única preocupación.

—El camino que nuestro señor te ha mostrado puede que sea difícil pero siempre se puede superar con fuerza y voluntad. Si uno cree que puede conseguir sus objetivos no habrá nada que no pueda superarse.

—El gran Lampo piensa que deberías confiar más en nosotros y contárnoslo.

Vale, esto ya se estaba tornando muy extraño. Demasiado para su gusto, ¿sus guardianes aconsejándole? ¿Sus guardianes siendo cooperativos en una charla la cual no acabara en una batalla campal? ¡Imposible!

Aquí sucedía algo extraño…

—Sed más claros porque no os estoy entendiendo.

Con un suspiro de frustración G le preguntó—: Quién es.

—¿'Quién es' quién?

¿Ahora le preguntaban por alguien? Y al parecer él conocía a ese alguien, cosa muy curiosa porque ¡no sabía de quién hablaban!

—La persona que te hace suspirar —le respondió Asari con una sonrisa.

—¿Qu-Qué?

—Has tartamudeado, nufufufu —Daemon le miró con interés –cosa que sucedía pocas veces—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es? Por que dudo que sea tú prometida la que te saque esos suspiros.

El rubio frunció el ceño, vale que no quisiese a su prometida con locura, es más, que no la viese como mujer sino más bien como amiga. Pero de ahí a recordarle que ella nunca conseguiría sacarle un suspiro de tonto enamorado…

—Daemon, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

—Dejemos a María y concentrémonos en qué persona te hace suspirar de esa forma —les recomendó G.

Los otros guardianes asintieron con la cabeza –a excepción de Alaude y Daemon–. Cierto era que se sentía extraño desde hace poco tiempo, pero nunca se imaginó que fuese por estar enamorado de otra persona, es más, no conocía ni quien era esa persona.

Pero sus guardianes le miraban con tanta atención esperando que les dijese quien era la afortunada.

—No sé quién es —murmuró acongojado.

—¿No sabes quién es? —Preguntó Knuckle sorprendido.

Giotto negó con la cabeza.

—Pues ha de ser alguien con quien te hayas relacionado últimamente —aconsejó Asari.

—Imposible —negó G—. Primo no ha salido de la mansión desde hace días.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —Murmuró Giotto—. ¡Llevo días sin ver la luz del sol!

—No hagas teatro que te abro la ventana para que la veas —replicó G.

—Una mísera ventana no logra aplacar mis ansias de salir a la calle y disfrutar de la luz solar —dijo dramáticamente.

—¿Mísera ventana? ¡Pero si es un ventanal que incluso tiene balcón junto a tus estúpidas plantas! —Le recordó.

—¿A sí? No me acordaba.

—Maa, maa, que no estábamos hablando de si la ventana del despacho es grande o no —Asari intentó clamarles—. Estábamos hablando de la persona misteriosa.

El silencio inundó el gran comedor, los guardianes por esperar la respuesta y Giotto por no saber que decirles. No se había relacionado mucho últimamente –y eso empezaba a frustrarle, él es hombre de relacionarse y no de estar encadenado a la misma gente, ¡necesita salir y ver qué personas nuevas hay por el pueblo!–.

Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba… es posible que si haya conocido a gente nueva. No se ha relacionado con ella, pero sí que la ha conocido.

Las futuras generaciones de Vongola.

¡Claro! ¿Por qué no había caído antes? Si la respuesta era sencilla, él les ha conocido a todos y… nueve de las diez generaciones de jefes que tendrá Vongola serán hombres. La única mujer es Daniela, y no se siente especialmente atraído por ella. Luego están los otros jefes, todos hombres, y hasta donde él sabe sigue sintiendo atracción hacia las mujeres.

Primo suspiró, esto se estaba complicando, probablemente debería explicarles lo que ha estado haciendo hasta el momento. Sí, esa será la mejor opción y también, posiblemente, podrían ayudarle a descubrir por quién suspiraba como un "tonto enamorado".

—Veréis, hace unos días que una idea descabellada me vino a la mente —empezó captando la atención de sus guardianes—, y decidí ver con la ayuda del anillo Vongola las futuras generaciones.

Sus guardianes abrieron los ojos –Daemon y Alaude sutilmente–, no creyéndose que con los anillos pudiesen hacer eso.

—Esa parte es larga de explicar —dijo apartando el tema para seguir con el otro, sus guardianes lo entendieron—. Y por las noches, mientras duermo, veo el cómo le ha ido a Vongola. Resulta que llegamos hasta la décima generación —les dijo con entusiasmo—. El décimo es un pariente lejano mío —les informó—, y por eso ha sido seleccionado para ser el próximo jefe a la corta edad de trece años.

Sus guardianes miraban expectantes el como Giotto les hablaba sobre _Vongola Decimo_, contándoles todo lo que había visto hasta ahora y el como había perdido la conexión con el anillo de repente.

G se dio cuenta, es posible que los demás lo vieran como un amor fraternal –de esos que ves a tú hijo y te sientes orgulloso de todo lo que ha hecho–, pero el guardián de la tormenta le conoce y demasiado bien para el gusto de los dos.

Por eso sabía que quien le robaba los suspiros de tonto enamorado era el décimo y no cualquier otra muchacha que haya podido ver por el pueblo. Y ahora dudaba en decírselo o no, si lo hacía lo único que haría sería ocasionar una tristeza inigualable a su amigo. Ya que su amor, no era sólo platónico, era inalcanzable.

Pero, por otra parte, si no se lo decía vería como ese tonto que tiene por jefe y amigo iría enamorándose más y más hasta que llegaría un momento en que se daría cuenta y las consecuencias serían las mismas que anteriormente. Resumiendo, que hiciese lo que hiciese su amigo sufriría por un amor inalcanzable. Si es que su rubio amigo no atinaba a la hora de escoger pareja, siempre eran imposibles.

Primero fue Elena, una mujer formidable, pero tenía dos grandes obstáculos. Uno era Daemon, él también sentía algo por la mujer; y el otro, Cozart, el hombre por el cual Elena suspiraba. Por eso decidió retirarse antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y no pudiese verla como una amiga.

Luego fue Alina, jefa de una familia aliada, eran amigos y se comprendían, habían llegado a una relación la cual podría denominarse como prometidos pero había una objeción: Alina estaba casada.

Y ahora se enamoraba del décimo Vongola, ese chico vivía 400 años en el futuro –esa era la primera objeción para no poder estar juntos–, y para terminar, es un muchacho de trece años –que Giotto bien podría pasar por su padre si no se conoce su edad–. No iba a cuestionar el que de repente le atrajeran los hombres, cada uno elije con quien quiere estar y nadie tiene derecho a recriminar nada, aunque dos hombres juntos iba a ser algo, demasiado, difícil.

Bien, sólo tenía una solución. Mejor cortar el problema de raíz.

—Giotto —el rubio se sorprendió, G no usaba su nombre desde que fundó Vongola a no ser que el asunto fuera de verdadera importancia—. Estás enamorado de tú décimo sucesor.

Los ojos de todos, y ahora sí, **todos** los presentes se abrieron como platos.

—¿Enamorado… de Tsuna? —Murmuró confuso.

—Sí.

Nadie quería irrumpir en la conversación, los demás guardianes sabían que G era quién mejor conocía a Primo, pero de ahí a confirmar que el rubio estaba enamorado de alguien del futuro… era algo descabellado, incluso para alguien como G.

—Qu-Que dices G —Giotto rió nerviosamente—, es imposible que me haya enamorado de Tsuna.

—¿A sí? Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? Es más, ¿Por qué te ves tan perturbado por el simple hecho de estarlo? —Nadie respondió—. Porque sabes que será imposible que de esto salga algo bueno.

Las verdades dolían, pero tampoco necesitaba ser tan directo. Aunque entendía a G, él sólo se preocupaba por su bien y ahora mismo le intentaba evitar el fiasco de su vida, le estaba agradecido pero ya era demasiado tarde.

No podía quitarse ninguna de las expresiones del décimo, ni sus hábitos o movimientos, ni su dulce voz cuando habla o la estridencia que emitía cuando gritaba. Cada pequeña cosa que había hecho el décimo, estaba grabada en su mente y no podía sacarla.

Y ahora no sabía donde estaba o que le sucedía.

—Tarde, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó el guardián de la tormenta como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Giotto asintió.

—Pues no hay nada que se pueda hacer, Primo. Ve aceptándolo poco a poco y pasa más tiempo con María, puede que te haga bien —G se levantó de la mesa—. Tomate el día libre para pensar, ya me ocuparé yo de las reuniones.

El resto de guardianes y Primo vieron como el pelirrojo se iba de la gran sala, y nadie dijo nada. No había nada que decir, sólo podían dejar a Giotto solo con sus pensamientos.

«¿Y ahora qué hago?», se preguntó observando el plato vacío de comida. «G tiene razón pero no puedo hacerlo». Con un suspiro, Giotto se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, tal y como había dicho G, necesitaba pensar.

…

Le podía ver nuevamente, después de horas sin poder conectar su anillo con el de décimo ahora había podido hacerlo, y lo que ha visto no le ha gustado nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Daemon luchando contra **su** décimo? Es que acaso se había olvidado de lo hablado hasta hace poco…

¡Un momento! ¡Aquí lo importante es saber que hace Daemon 400 años en el futuro! ¿Cómo ha podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo? ¿Y conservándose tan bien? Si está igual que cuando le ha visto unas horas antes, bueno, puede que con el pelo algo más largo y suelto… pero se entiende.

Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, sólo ver como décimo y quién parecía ser un descendiente de su mejor amigo, Cozart, pelear contra Daemon. Era desesperante no poder ayudarles, sólo ver lo sucedido y sin hacer nada. Quería ayudar al castaño y castigar a Daemon por dañarle pero no podía hacer nada, no era más que un espectro del pasado.

Se sentía frustrado pero a la vez aliviado, el décimo había logrado vencer a Daemon junto al sucesor de Cozart. Menos mal que no habían sufrido mucho daño, parece ser que Daemon sólo a malinterpretado las palabras que le dijo Elena ese día…

¡Esperad, esperad, esperad! ¿Décimo me está mirando? No puede ser, no puede verme… ¿verdad?

—¿Primo? —Murmuró el décimo sin que nadie le escuchase, sólo el rubio.

¿Y podía hablarme? ¿Eso que significaba? ¿Podría…? ¿Podría tener una oportunidad con _Vongola Decimo_?

—Dame-Tsuna, ¿qué sucede? —Le preguntó el Arcobaleno del sol al ver a su alumno mirando a la nada.

—Ahí —Tsuna señaló donde estaba Giotto—, se encuentra _Vongola Primo_.

El Arcobaleno del sol dirigió sus orbes obsidiana hacia el lugar indicado, pero no vio nada y dirigiéndose a su alumno, le dijo—: ¿Qué, Dame-Tsuna? ¿Luchar contra el primer guardián de la niebla te hace ver espejismos?

Primo vio como las acarameladas orbes de décimo miraban con incredulidad e indignación al Arcobaleno. Siempre era tan refrescante poder ver a alguien tan expresivo, una pena que tuviera que mancharse dentro del mundo en el que estaba entrando.

—¡No son espejismos! Ahí está Primo.

Pero el Arcobaleno ya no estaba junto a él, se había ido a verificar que los guardianes se encontraban en buenas condiciones.

—Me parece —Primo se acercó a Décimo—, que sólo tú puedes verme, _Decimo_.

Tsuna se sobresaltó al ver la aproximación del rubio, sacándole a este una sonrisa divertida.

—Pues no es divertido, Reborn va a tratarme como a un loco —se quejó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

Primo no podía estar más feliz, décimo le había reconocido e incluso hablado como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Como adoraba a este chico, una pena que tuviera que irse ya, empezaba a escuchar la estridente voz de G llamándole para que despertara.

—Me temo que debo irme, _Decimo_.

Tsuna le miró confuso.

—Mi tiempo es limitado, sólo puedo quedarme unas horas.

Tsuna asintió comprendiéndole.

—¿Hablaremos otro día? —Le preguntó dubitativo, podría ser que el décimo no quisiera verle y menos aún hablar con él y más si podían tacharle de loco por hablar solo.

Pero contrariamente a lo que pensaba, Tsuna le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

…

Los guardianes lo habían notado, su jefe estaba más feliz que nunca. Si incluso cuando María venía a verle, él se la llevaba a pasear –cosa que anteriormente no habría hecho–.

Vale que G le había aconsejado que pasara tiempo con ella, pero que de golpe el rubio sonriese, saliera con ella a pasear, hiciese su trabajo sin quejarse, asistiera a las reuniones sin dormirse y se levantara temprano, les hacía sospechar y mucho.

A su jefe le había sucedido algo y no lo había compartido con ellos, y eso no iban a tolerarlo. Giotto iba a hablar le gustase o no, nuevamente.

—Giotto —el mencionado se estremeció, G volvió a llamarle por su nombre—, se puede saber que está sucediendo.

El rubio observó a sus guardianes, todos estaban serios, ninguno sonreía –ni Asari que siempre iba con una sonrisa en el rostro para calmar los ánimos–.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —Intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible, no podía mostrarles que le estaban poniendo nervioso.

—Tú cambio de actitud.

¿Y el suyo, qué? De pronto todos se ponen de acuerdo y dejan que G sea el portavoz, esto era inaudito. Ellos nunca habían accedido a llevarse medianamente bien, es más, el estar juntos en una única habitación solía desencadenar estúpidas peleas donde él terminaba encerrado en su despacho firmando facturas.

¿Y ahora trabajaban en equipo? ¡Por qué no podían estar así más seguido! ¿¡Tan difícil les era! Pues al parecer sí, porque si él no actuaba de forma poco normal ellos no cooperarían como lo están haciendo ahora.

«Debería actuar así más seguido», pensó al recordar los pocos trámites que había tenido últimamente.

—Giotto, habla —le ordenó G.

—Está bien —accedió—. Voy a contaros que ha sucedido.

La sonrisa que les regaló pareció dejarles ciegos por lo brillante que era, sin duda, su jefe era feliz y demasiado.

—He hablado con _Vongola Decimo_.

Los ojos de sus guardianes se abrieron de asombro, unos más sutilmente que otros, y G fue el que estalló.

—¿NO ESCUCHAS CUANDO TE HABLAN? —El estruendoso grito hizo que Lampo y Asari –que estaban a su lado– retrocediesen—. ¡Te dije que debías empezar a olvidarle! ¡No a enamorarte más de él, pedazo de idiota!

Vale, el pelirrojo estaba muy enojado. Nunca le insultaba a no ser que lo que hiciese lo ameritara.

—No he podido resistirme, G —intentó calmarle—. De repente pudo verme y empezamos a hablar, he estado en su casa, me ha enseñado el lugar donde vive e incluso la escuela donde estudia. Es un chico adorable, es imposible no resistírsele.

—¡Y a mí qué! Debes dejar de verle, o será peor para los dos.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás —eso hizo que sus guardianes le mirasen con preocupación—. Estoy enamorado de Tsuna y sé que él también de mí —aseguró con una sonrisa de felicidad.

—A ver, Giotto —G intentaba no gritarle mientras los demás miraban expectantes la conversación—. ¿De dónde sacas que _Vongola Decimo_ también esté enamorado de ti?

Ese era el punto principal para ellos, la confirmación que había dado el rubio les había dejado confusos porque que esté tan seguro significa que _Decimo_ se lo ha dicho claramente, y, por lo poco que sabían del castaño, era un chico tímido que no iba confesándose a la mínima que sintiera algo por alguien.

—Lo noto, será mi híper intuición, o algo, pero lo noto. Sus gestos, sus miradas, sus tartamudeos y sonrojos, todo de él me dice que siente lo mismo que yo.

Eso les dio miedo, su jefe empezaba a obsesionarse con ese castaño. Y Giotto obsesionado junto al factor celos, no es algo que quisieran ver. Le conocían y sabían que cuando el rubio quería demasiado a alguien se volvía sobre protector, celoso y por encima de todo, se obsesionaba con esa persona.

Tuvieron suerte que con las dos primeras supiera retirarse antes de que todos esos factores se juntasen.

—Giotto —G no quería lastimar a su amigo pero era necesario—, a muchas personas les causas tartamudeos y sonrojos. Muchas personas te miran y hacen gestos distintos a los que normalmente harían, pero eso no significa que estén enamorados de ti —ahora venia la parte difícil—. Puede, que sólo esté nervioso por estar en frente de su antepasado.

Primo frunció el ceño, ya sabia que causaba todo eso en otras personas pero quería seguir creyendo que con Tsuna era distinto, que era especial. ¿Qué mal había en creer que Tsuna estaba enamorado de él? ¡Ninguno! ¿Por qué tenía que aguarle su fantasía? Que le dejase vivir en ella, no le hacía ningún mal a nadie y…

—¿Qué harás cuando _Vongola Decimo_ tenga esposa? —Ante eso los otros guardianes se alejaron de G y Giotto, no querían estar en medio de una pelea de estos dos.

Esa pregunta le descolocó, ¿cuándo tenga esposa? ¿Por qué su mejor amigo le hacía preguntas tan dolorosas y crueles?

—¿Qué harás cuando _Vongola Decimo _haya formado una familia? ¿Cuándo tenga a niños pequeños revoloteando por su casa?

Giotto se mordió el labio inferior profundizando su ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo se atrevía su mejor amigo a hacerle esto? ¡Debería apoyarle! ¡Debería buscar alguna forma para que estuviese junto a su pequeño castaño! No debería mostrarle la cruda realidad…

—¿Lo ves Giotto? No puedes seguir viviendo en tú pequeña burbuja de felicidad. Has de aterrizar de una vez, ver que lo que quieres es **imposible**.

Giotto le mandó a G una mirada amenazadora y se fue cerrando la puerta con un sonoro golpe. Los guardianes suspiraron al ver las acciones de su jefe y observaron el ceño fruncido de G, a veces, ser el mejor amigo resulta ser una tarea muy difícil.

…

—¿Sucede algo, Primo? —Le preguntó Tsuna al ver que el rubio se encontraba más callado de lo habitual.

Giotto negó con la cabeza.

—Ya veo…—murmuró inseguro—. ¿De verdad? Estás extraño —insistió.

Primo suspiró y miró hacia la calle por la ventana de la habitación de Tsuna, este seguía observando a su antepasado. Le notaba extrañamente calmado, normalmente suele iniciar conversaciones y le hace bromas donde siempre acaba haciéndole la competencia a los tomates.

Bien, esta vez le tocaría a él empezar la conversación. Debía de ser valiente para lo que quería decirle.

—He-He hablado con Reborn —empezó captando la atención del rubio—. L-Le dije que… me-me gusta alguien —eso hizo que el corazón de Giotto se rompiera—, y-y que lo nues-nuestro sería imposible.

—¿Por qué? —Aunque le doliera quería saber por qué y quién le había robado el sitio en el corazón del castaño. Pero iría por partes.

—Por-Porque vivimos… lejos… el uno del otro… —explicó poco convencido—. Y-Y… me dio una solución…

Giotto le miraba con tristeza, debería de haber escuchado a G, haber terminado con todo esto antes de que le fuera demasiado tarde. Pero no lo hizo, por una vez quiso mirar por su felicidad, quería poder saborear aquello de lo que muchos pueblerinos se jactaban al tener esposa. Quería ser uno de ellos y mostrarles que su Tsuna era mucho mejor que sus mujeres pero eso ya era imposible…

—Me ha dicho que podría pedirle a alguien para que nos buscase una nueva casa para nosotros dos.

Giotto le miró con confusión, no había escuchado nada de lo dicho por el castaño pero el sonrojo que portaba en el rostro delataba que había sido algo muy, **muy** importante.

—Perdona, ¿puedes repetirlo?

Tsuna se sonrojó aún más si podía.

—Por favor, repítelo —ahora maldecía por no haber estado atento.

—Yo-Yo… —Tsuna se agarró el bajo de la camiseta y ocultó los ojos con sus mechones castaños—. Yo-Yo…

Y tanto que se arrepentía, le había dicho algo tan importante que le apenaba tener que volver a decirlo, seguramente era de quién estaba enamorado y…

—¡M-Me gusta, Primo! —Soltó cortando la línea de pensamientos del rubio.

Los ojos de Giotto se abrieron como platos, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Tsuna le había dicho eso? ¿No era su mente gastándole una cruel broma? No, no era una broma de su cerebro, era real. Tsuna, su Tsuna se le había confesado…

—Un momento… ¿buscarnos una nueva casa?

Tsuna asintió aún sin mirar a Primo a los ojos, se sentía abochornado y encima el rubio no el contestaba si sentía lo mismo o no, empezaba a notar como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos amenazando con caer cuando…

—No, no, no —Giotto se acercó a Tsuna levantándole el rostro y limpiándole las lágrimas—. No llores —el rubio se acercó más al rostro de Tsuna hasta que sus labios rozaron—. Yo siento lo mismo, pero lo mío no es un simple gustar, Tsuna. Yo te amo.

Y volvió a juntar sus labios.

Cuanto los había deseado, poder rozarlos con los suyos, poder recorrer toda su caverna con su lengua y que Tsuna le siguiera el juego. Le había deseado tanto, que ahora que le tenía se sentía el hombre más dichoso de la faz de la tierra.

Con facilidad le levantó y le tumbó en la cama posicionándose él encima.

Iba a aprovecharlo, necesitaba sentir al castaño como suyo. Muchos –sobretodo G y Cozart– le habían dicho que era alguien obsesivo, celoso y sobre protector cuando se enamoraba. Pero le daba igual, si era eso y aún así Tsuna le había aceptado todo sería perfecto.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer la cremosa piel del estomago del décimo mientras que sus labios descendían por el cuello.

Escuchar los reprimidos gemidos que soltaba Tsuna al sentirse explorado era una exquisitez, notar como se estaba excitando igual que él era todo un espectáculo. Tenerle en sus brazos era algo que nunca iba a olvidar. Estaba haciéndose adicto al pequeño jefe y eso podría ser su perdición.

—Me haríais un gran favor si no continuaseis esto —la voz infantil de Reborn hizo que Tsuna le diera un golpe a Giotto aventándole contra la pared.

—¡Reborn!

—Buen golpe, Dame-Tsuna. Ya podrías poner ese entusiasmo en los entrenamientos.

Giotto miró ferozmente al Arcobaleno, le había interrumpido y eso no lo toleraba. Ahora que por fin podría tener a Tsuna con él, ahora que por fin podría hacer que G se tragase todas esas palabras.

—Será mejor que guardes esas miradas para otro u otra que no os ayude en esto —le dijo Reborn tajante, devolviéndole a Primo la mirada.

—Tr-Tranquilizaos —les pidió Tsuna al ver que los dos se mandaban rayos con la mirada—. Os-Os estáis comportando como niños.

Reborn chasqueó la lengua, se estaba divirtiendo con el lado infantil de Primo y venía su dame-alumno a estropearlo.

—¿Le has dicho todo lo que hemos hablado? —Reborn se sentó en el hombro de Tsuna mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo la expresión confundida de Giotto.

—S-Sí, pero no sé si me ha escuchado… —le dijo apenado acordándose que había tenido que repetir su confesión.

—Ya veo —murmuró Reborn pensativo.

—Esperad —les cortó el rubio al darse cuenta de algo—. ¿Puedes verme?

Reborn le miró levantando una ceja, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que le veía… ah, claro, la primera vez no le vio.

—Sí, puedo verte. Lo consultamos con Talbot y nos dijo que posiblemente se debía a que pasabas mucho tiempo en nuestra época y esta empieza a reconocerte.

—Oh, entiendo.

Reborn volvió a hablar con Tsuna y en japonés, como le fastidiaba que hablasen en un idioma que no entendía. Además, ahora que se daba cuenta, Tsuna no sabía hablar italiano, ¿cómo se habían estado comunicando hasta ahora?

¿Eh? G ya está llamándome para que me despierte, pero si me voy no podré tenerle ahora y si no me voy el trabajo se me acumulará y no podré verle en días… Mejor les informo que debo irme y…

—Entonces está decidido.

—Tendrás que hablar con tus guardianes, Primo.

—¿Eh?

Reborn frunció el ceño y le dijo con la voz teñida en molestia—: Has vuelto a no escuchar.

—Está bien, Reborn. ¿Por qué no vas con mamá y yo termino de explicarle?

El Arcobaleno del sol chasqueó la lengua pero asintió de acuerdo y se fue de la habitación dejándoles a solas.

—No deberías enfadar a Reborn, está ayudando mucho.

—¿Ayudando en qué? —Giotto estaba confuso no sabía de que iba todo esto y empezaba a molestarse.

—Verás…

Tsuna empezó a explicárselo todo, a contarle lo planeado con Reborn y con un hombre llamado Byakuran. Le prometió que no debía de preocuparse por nada que todo estaba arreglado y que él sólo debía aceptar o negarse.

…

Los guardianes de Primo no podían creérselo, su jefe les estaba diciendo que se iba, que les dejaba, que dejaba Vongola para estar con el décimo. No lo entendían, después de todo lo que habían pasado para que Vongola estuviera donde estaba, el rubio decide dejarla a su suerte.

—No hay de que preocuparse, G. Ricardo se hará cargo de Vongola —le aseguraba Giotto esperando que sus guardianes le dieran el visto bueno para poder irse.

El pelirrojo suspiró, esto se le estaba escapando de las manos pero el rostro que estaba poniendo su amigo de la infancia le estaba haciendo ceder y eso era de persona irresponsable. No podía dejar que Giotto se aventurara ves-a-saber-dónde con un chaval de quince años, aunque aún estaba el factor de cómo ese chico había conseguido convencer a su familia.

—Está bien, dejamos Vongola a Ricardo pero ¿qué sucederá con la del futuro?

Giotto sonrió, ya le tenía donde quería. Ahora sólo faltaba decirle lo que Tsuna le había dicho y al fin podría estar con su castaño.

—Estarán comunicados, el décimo guardián de la tormenta se ocupará de Vongola y se mantendrá en contacto con décimo para cuando haya reuniones donde el jefe deba estar presente.

Estaba tan orgulloso del plan que su Tsuna había echo con el Arcobaleno del sol, se notaba que también quería estar con él y por eso se había tomado tantas molestias.

Había ganado y todos los guardianes se habían dado cuenta.

—Entiendo, pues sólo queda decir que os vaya bien y… mantente en contacto con nosotros.

Giotto les sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de irse, dejando a los guardianes viendo su partida.

—¿Nosotros que haremos? —Preguntó Lampo.

—Yo irme a Japón —le informó Asari—. Allí dejé a alguien importante y me gustaría poder estar con ella nuevamente.

Alaude dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta pero antes de salir les dijo—: Francia —y se fue.

—Oya, oya, entonces puede que vaya a reconquistar a Elena parece ser que ese maldito pelirrojo la ha rechazado —dijo mientras era envuelto con una densa niebla y desaparecía.

—Yo estaré volteando por los distintos países predicando la palabra de Dios y puede que algún día, en uno de mis viajes, nos encontremos de nuevo.

Lampo miró a G que era el único que no había anunciado sus planes. Él no tenía donde ir, Giotto era su familia quien le había aceptado y dado un hogar, si todos se iban se quedaba solo.

—Me quedaré en Italia, puede que ese estúpido que tenemos por jefe se digne a venir algún día y si no ve a nadie se desesperará.

—Pues el gran Lampo se queda con el pelirosa.

Ante ese comentario a G le salió una palpitante vena en la sien, ¿cómo se atrevía el mocoso a insultarle cuando iba a quedarse con él? Lo mataba ahora porque no creía que pudiese aguantarlo durante el tiempo que estuviesen juntos.

Mientras Asari y Knuckle observaban la discusión –que pasó a pelea– con una sonrisa en el rostro, iban a echar mucho de menos estas cosas. Pero debían avanzar como lo había hecho su jefe.

—_|—_

Giotto abrió sus azulinas orbes observando el techo de su habitación, debía prepararse para ir a la facultad. Tenía trabajos que entregar y exámenes para hacer, estuviese en el mundo que estuviese, debía de trabajar hasta quedar exhausto. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía donde estaba su castaño.

Porque según ese alvino…

"_Tsuna y Giotto –junto a los guardianes y tutor en casa del primero– se encontraban con Byakuran esperando a que este le mandase a un mundo paralelo donde pudiesen estar juntos sin tener ninguna complicación de por medio pero lo que no esperaban era lo que les dijo el alvino antes de partir._

—_Antes de que partáis quiero advertiros de algo —les dijo teniendo toda la atención de los presentes—. No será entrar en ese mundo y estar juntos, deberéis esperar unos cuantos años hasta poder estarlo._

—_Cuántos —exigió Giotto._

_Byakuran sonrió, nunca imaginó que el primer jefe Vongola fuera tan impaciente sólo hablaba de unos cuantos añitos de nada._

—_Debéis de tener en cuenta que será vuestra esencia, alma, corazón, como queráis llamarlo lo que irá a ese mundo y vuestro cuerpo desaparecerá. En otras palabras, naceréis como un nuevo ser pero con los recuerdos de todo lo que ya habéis vivido en este mundo._

_Tsuna asintió y Giotto frunció el ceño, eso no se lo habían dicho y no le gustaba tener que esperar para poder estar con su Tsuna, con un suspiro observó como Tsuna se despedía de sus amigos y tutor mientras les prometía que contactaría con ellos en cuanto tuviese la edad suficiente como para volver a hablar."_

Y ya tenía casi sus veinte y no había rastro de Tsuna, estaba exasperado, no podía esperar más, necesitaba tenerle ya, necesitaba verle, sentirle, tocarle. Y debía esperar por ves a saber cuanto tiempo porque ese peliblanco no le dio el tiempo exacto.

«Maldito alvino», le maldijo mientras observaba sin prestar atención como el profesor entraba en el aula y les presentaba un nuevo alumno.

Si Tsuna estuviera aquí todo sería más fácil, más llevadero y más…

Los cuchicheos de las alumnas le sacaron de sus pensamientos e hicieron que prestara atención cuando le vio. Ese revoltoso cabello castaño, esos ojos que mostraban todo lo que sentía, esa cremosa piel la cual necesitaba marcar. Era él, su Tsuna estaba delante de sus narices como el nuevo alumno de su facultad.

—Bien, Sawada elije asiento que debemos empezar la clase.

—Entendido.

No podía creérselo, al fin, después de esperar diecinueve años y medio podía volver a verle y al parecer él estaba igual de impaciente para poder estar juntos.

Le vio pasar junto a él y le murmuró—: He estado buscándote desde hace mucho, Giotto.

—Y yo he estado esperándote demasiado tiempo, Tsuna —le respondió en un susurro.

El castaño le sonrió sentándose a su lado, ahora ya nadie podría separarles, porque desde el día en que se puso el anillo Vongola ellos habían estado predestinados a estar juntos. Porque desde el día en que ellos se dirigieron la palabra por primera vez, supieron que nunca iban a separarse, que superarían cualquier obstáculo para poder estar juntos.

—Por cierto —Tsuna captó la atención del rubio—, Byakuran me ha dicho que nos ha dado un regalo de parte de todos, que en cuanto lo descubramos ya le daremos las gracias.

Eso extrañó al rubio pero lo descartó, ya estaba junto a Tsuna y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Porque desde ese día se prometió a si mismo nunca dejarle escapar.

* * *

**Omake**

No podía creérselo, Tsuna estaba que se subía por las paredes del enojo que estaba sintiendo. Ahora entendía el por qué Byakran se había reído al decirle que le habían hecho un regalo, ¡¿pero cómo se les ocurre hacerle esto? ¡A él! ¡Que es un hombre no una mujer, maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerle como regalo que su cuerpo pueda procrear?

¡Estaba embarazado y todo por culpa del estúpido regalo! ¿Ahora cómo se lo decía a Giotto? ¿Sin que su integridad mental quede destrozada? ¿Sin que destruyan su orgullo como hombre?...

…¡No había manera! Porque Giotto empezará a saltar de alegría y a tratarle como a una mujer y a ser el doble, triple o cuádruple de sobre protector. Y sin dejar de lado los celos, que depende de lo que sea el bebé –niño o niña– Giotto no dejará que nadie se le acerque.

—¡Ya estoy en casa, _caro_!

Y la maldita manía que tenía en ponerle motes vergonzosos era sorprendente, un día era '_caro_', otro '_angelo_', e incluso '_cuore_'. Si al final los nervios terminarían por consumirle, y un día de estos le daría un ataque de histeria –cosa que veía muy segura que pasara en ese mismo instante–.

—Por qué estás mirándote en el espejo, _caro_ —le preguntó Giotto viendo a Tsuna sin camiseta y acariciándose la barriga.

Bien, debía de darle la noticia ahora. Mejor quitarse el mal estar ahora que cuando tenga la barriga más abultada.

—Giotto, vamos a ser padres.

—¿Cómo? ¿Has adoptado?

—No, el regalo de Byakuran y mis amigos fue que pudiera tener hijos.

El rostro de Giotto fue épico, la felicidad que mostraba era más grande que la casa que compartían y sin pensárselo, el rubio se abalanzo sobre el castaño dándole un abrazo de oso.

—Cada día que pasa soy más feliz —murmuró dándole besos por las mejillas y descendiendo hacia el cuello.

—Giotto ahora no, debo avisar a mis padres, amigos, tutor en casa y a Byakuran.

—Más tarde, ahora debemos mostrarle al bebé lo mucho que nos queremos.

Giotto cargó a Tsuna hasta la habitación y una vez adentro le tumbó en la cama y se posicionó encima de él… y el resto os lo imagináis porque la historia no está clasificada para poder leer cosas para mayores.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Moi, Moi! Soy feliz~ Los exámenes me han ido bien aunque no quiero cantar victoria hasta que me den los resultados… bueno, os subo este one-shot y la secuela de Vongola e l'Italia y luego deberéis esperar hasta el día 29 de Mayo que habrá otra gran actualización~ (Espero esta vez que no pase como el miércoles, que algunos no pude subir, en serio disculpadme por eso).

-. El *, veréis son muchos tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelo para Giotto y con Tsuna igual, así que los he resumido en bisnieto y todo el mundo feliz.

**Caro** – Cariño.

**Angelo **– Ángel.

**Cuore** – Corazón.

Espero que os haya gustado mi primer G27~ A mí sí, en realidad me gusta mucho el como me ha quedado, bueno espero vuestras opiniones en los reviews (siempre y cuando los merezca).

Nos leemos.


End file.
